


Jailbird

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [9]
Category: Jawbreaker (1999)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Enemies, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Movie(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later and Julie would still know that perfume anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Courtney/Julie - power.

Ten years later and Julie would still know that perfume anywhere.  “They let the rat out of the cage at last, huh?”

Courtney sits down at the bar next to Julie.  “God, you look like shit.  Remember what I always said about moisturizer, babe?”

Julie looks up and hates what she sees.  Ten years in prison and Courtney still looks like a porcelain doll, all smooth skin and Snow White hair.  She just looks _tougher_ , meaner, if that was even possible.  “I’m sure your prison wives took good care of you.”

Courtney grins, shucking off her jacket, revealing arms full of tattoos—candy, cupcakes, ribbons, rainbows, the stuff all little girls are made of.  “You bet your sweet ass they did.  But now that I’m out, I’m single and ready to mingle.  Starting”—she jabbed a razor-sharp acrylic nail into Julie’s ribs—“with _you_.”

Julie smirked, tossing back the rest of her cranberry vodka.  “This isn’t high school anymore.  You have _no_ power over me.”

Courtney pouted, her fingers trailing up Julie’s waist, ticklish.  “Oh, we’ll see about that.  I’ve learned a few tricks.”

Julie shudders and hates the wave of arousal she feels in the pit of her stomach.  “I’m out of here.  Don’t follow me.”

“I’ll be seeing you,” Courtney sing-songs as Julie walks away, and Julie hates how she knows it’s true.


End file.
